


You and the Scrublord

by nervouswritting



Category: Markiplier- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Its not really shipy, Y/N's in Dark's mirror and is salty about, and very very lonely, but you can see it like that if you want, in other news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswritting/pseuds/nervouswritting
Summary: Dark is having a fine morning when Y/N have to show up and fuck everything up. Again.





	You and the Scrublord

It was a quiet morning. Most of the egos were still in their twisted version of dreamland. A majority of the early birds were out doing what they told Dark was field research. He didn’t know what they meant and really didn’t think he wanted to. But if he being truly honest, he missed their noise. Without them, his own static filled his ears. It was grim reminder of his past. He adjusted his suit jacket then snapped his broken neck back into place. His neck was another reminder. He, continuing with his morning routine, stood in front of his floor length mirror, attempting to perfect his eyeliner application.

Suddenly, his reflection changed from his own to that of one of his dearly departed friends. Except, this “friend” had refused to depart.

“Oh, shit, its emo boy. Your neck hurt? You want to know what really hurts? Getting your soul forcibly shoved out of your body!”

And was now trying to slowly drive Dark insane through pure annoyance.

Dark turned to leave. He was sure he looked fine.

“No, wait, stop, dammit, Dame! Wait, Seer! Stop!” 

Dark froze at the mention of the souls trapped inside of him.

“What do you want?” he asked in a low growl. Anger radiated off of the demonic entity.

“I want out.”

“You want what?” 

Dark couldn’t help but sound surprised.

“I don’t want to live in your mirror. I never did. I want a body.”

“Why now, you’ve never show any interest in anything other than pissing me off and watching Mark.”

The figure in the mirror looked sort of embarrassed at the question- and the mention of Mark.

“I miss everything about living. It’s almost been a century. I miss my life. My friends. Mark. My home. Which is a hell of a lot better decorated than here, might I add.”

The figure gestured wildly around their mirror world and toward Dark’s own. They were still blushing.

“And?”

“I’m so fucking lonely. I want to talk to people other than you. Like the others I always hear. C’mon, Dame, please.”

Dark sighed.

“Fine-"

“Yes!”

“But only so you don’t whine at me until the end of time.”

The figure was beaming.

“There are a few things you need to know before I take you out there. And if you dare to get even a single one of them wrong, I will smash you.”

The figure nodded, quickly.

“You are to call me Dark-“

The figure chuckled.

“Can it,” he grumbled before continuing,” As I was saying, William is still alive. He’s changed his appearance and he goes by Wilford. If you haven’t gone brain dead you should still recognize him. He won’t remember you. Don’t call him William. Don’t talk about the past. Ever. Got it?”

“Sure, Dark.”

“Now, go until I bring you the ego.”

The figure looked somewhat confused, then shrugged before walking out of view of the mirror.

“Why did I agree to this?” Dark whispered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

 

‘He’s late.” Bim frowned, annoyance seeping into his voice.

“He may be dying.” Dr. Ipiler added off handedly.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Wilford laughed nervously.

“He has never been late before. To assist with our primary objective we sh-“

“Dark approaches the meeting room, large mirror in hand. “Host narrated loudly, drowning out the glitching robot.

The door swung open. Dark stomped in, carrying what was indeed a large mirror. Somehow, he almost looked nervous. He set the mirror down in the front of the room. He coughed lightly to get the other egos attention, an action completely unnecessary as all eyes were already fixed on him.  
“I have someone who wants to meet you.” He announced.

The figure walked into view from the outside world.

“Hello everybody!” the figure greeted with a smile. 

Quiet gasps could be heard from all around the room.

Dark frowned, “Starting off strong, reminding them of their worst enemy, fantastic.” He thought angrily.

The figure smirked, glancing up at Dark, “See, edgelord, I told you everyone would love me.”

Dark frown deepened, he was already regretting his decision.

“Well, Dark, who’s your friend?” Bim asked with a large smile, choking back laughter.

“There are no traces of them anywhere online.” Google chimed in.

“If you can’t tell, I’m kind of in a mirror. I don’t have physical hands. Though, I can’t really say I know much about the web.” The figure said, shrugging.

Wilford gasped overdramatically from the far side of the room. 

“Well, new friend, we need to change that!” Wilford exclaimed as he quickly walked up to the mirror.

“What do you have in mind? It is fun? I bet you know all about that, don’t you?” The figure grinned at him.

Wilford beamed in response.

“Finally, someone who understands fun.”

Wilford stood there just smiling for a minute.

“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself.” He bonked himself on the head.

“My name is Wilford Warfstache but, my friends just call me Wilford,” he bowed slightly as he said his name, “And you are?”

The figure and Dark shared a worried glance.

“C’mon Y/N just agree to anything just get him off this topic. Lie, dammit.” Dark tried to will his thoughts into the figures mind.

The figure nodded slightly, “Ya know, call me whatever you want. It’s not all that important to me.” 

Wilford looked at him questioningly for a moment before simply shrugging.

“Okay, so, how’s about we start with YouTube?”

“YouTube?” The figure asked, a practiced look of confusion on their face.

Wilford gasped for the second time that day.

“You don’t about YouTube?”

“They just said that they don’t know nothing about the internet.” Ed Edgar interjected.

Wilford ignored him.

“We need a computer, now! Follow me, new friend!” Wilford shouted as he sprinted out of the room.

The figure sighed, “You heard the man, Darkie, let’s go.”


End file.
